Scouts on Tokyo
by Hyaenodon
Summary: After their death by the Female Titan during 57th Expedition, the Original Special Operation Squad found themselves still alive, but separated on the city of Tokyo. When they thought that Titans are bad, watch as they will know the world of Ghoul and Doves. Beware SPOILERS.


**Hello! I suddenly had mind to make this crossover. Enjoy.**

**/N: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Sui Ishida**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Petra**

Death.

That's is all Petra remembered. The last thing she remembered is seeing Eld being bitten in half by the Female Titan. She also in panic tried to outrun the Titan, only for her to be to shock to hear Oluo's warning and being kick to a tree.

Oluo? How did he? Did he managed to make it alive and protect Eren?

If she's is dead now, then why she's groaning?

"Uuhhh..." Petra then slowly opening her eyes. She feels her body is lying on a soft thing. She also see her surrounding. It was a room that she not expected. a light on above. '_What happen to me? How about the expedition? Did they managed to find the spy!?_' She thought before quickly rise from her bed. "Oh no! Eren!" She yelled before touching her forehead, feeling dizzy.

"Please don't move to much miss!" Said a young man with short black hair and wearing an eye-patch on his left eyes. His outfits consisting of black trousers and a gray waistcoat over a white dress shirt and a black necktie "You body is very hot!" He said concerned while tried to place her on bed once more.

Petra don't know anything about this mysterious man. She never met her before. His outfit also not like any outfit that she usually see on the bar. But at least, she must say it. "Thanks for worrying about me." She said. "However, I already get used to fever like this." She then feels must ask something. "How did I end up here?"

"Well, you must thank for Hinami for founding you on the alley not far from here. Due to the rainy weather, seems you caught a fever. That's why Hinamis mother take you to Anteiku and take care of you, miss..."

"Petra." Petra introduced herself.

"I see...that name of yours actually meant "rock" in Greek." The man said. "My name is Ken Kaneki. Nice to meet you, Ms. Petra."

Petra smiled hearing it. It seems this man, Ken Kaneki, is a kind person after all. However, she always taught to be cautious in any kind of situation by her captain. She must at least ask where she is. "Kaneki, which section of wall is this?"

"Wall? There's no wall in here Ms. Petra." Kaneki confused by her question. "This is inside Anteiku of Tokyo."

"An-tei-ku?" Petra tried to spoke the words. Impossible! There's no wall he said. That's a lie. What kind of place Tokyo is it? She even didn't heard that kind of district on every wall. "No! Its lie... Impossible!" She don't accept her condition while clutching her head because suddenly she feeling dizzy because of her fever.

"Ms. Petra!" Kaneki then tried to comfort her. "Don't think too much for now. You must rest." He suggested.

"No... It can't be! Am I... Really dead and kind of dreaming?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, she receiving a light slap on head. "Shut up your fucking bitch! Its annoying. And now, finally realize you not fucking dreaming?" a young girl with bob purple hair that has long bangs that reach her chin covering the right side of her face and blue eyes said with annoyed tone. She also wearing the same outfit as Kaneki.

"Touka! Don't do that! She's just confused because waking up that's all!" Kaneki said. "And judging from the name, it seems Ms. Petra is a foreigner!"

"I don't care if she's foreigner or not! At least, she'll realize she's not dreaming!" Touka countered with high tone.

"Bitch...you say?" Petra muttered. How dare this woman call her that. "How Dare You!? YOU'RE-"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Touka yelled. "Last time that I want is to hear you yelling!"

Just then, the door to the room is being opened. Then, a woman chest-length brown hair that was loosely tied towards the left side of her shoulder, with three flowers ornamenting it and brown eyes. She wore a pale, pastel dress tied at the waist with a braided orange belt, a pale, yellow sweater and a reddish scarf. appears. "Touka..."

"I see. Its time isn't it?" Touka realized. "I'll go there Ms. Ryouko." She said before standing up and follow the woman. She then look at Kaneki. "Oi,_ Bakaneki_."

"Yes?"

"Watch her closely. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you." Touka threatened.

Kaneki gulped hearing his threat. "Y-yes!" He said in fear.

Touka smiled hearing it, before she follow Ms. Fueguchi to the outside.

After both of them are out from the room for long enough, Kaneki then look at Petra condition. "So Ms. Petra, if you had anything to ask for, you can ring the bell in here." Kaneki then give the small bell and placed it close to Petra bed. "Then, I must work as well. I'll call manager to here." He then stand up from his seat and back to the Ground Floor of Anteiku.

While Kaneki left her alone, Petra spent her time trying to swallowing everything she got. Tokyo? No walls? That is impossible. Does Kaneki meant there are another civilization of humanity that existed outside the walls? And somehow, they able to live in harmony without any fear of Titans?

But the most curious reason is? Why'd she ended up here?

'_If I died... Why'd I in here? Did I... Like on the children books that I always read as a child... Being given a second chance?_' She thought. That's a Fairy Tales. There's no second chance.

Just then, the door opened once more. And from it, a old man with swept back white hair and wearing a formal waiter uniform appears. His eyes are closed and had a generous smile. "Ah, I see you awake Ms. Petra. I told by Kaneki, but I think that name of yours sounds weird to my mouth." He said before walking into the room.

Petra see the old man. "I take it that you're the manager of this Anteiku?" She asked, although her tone looks like demanding the answer.

'_I see. She's a soldier. But, she's not an Investigator. She's different_.' The old man thought. "Right, my name is Yoshimura. I'm the manager of this cafe, the Anteiku." Yoshimura replied. "Seems you've been through so much thing. I bring some coffee and bread to heal you up from your fever." He then sit on a chair that previously used by Kaneki and place the coffee and bread on the table. "I heard from Kaneki a little. You seems confused about something. But before that, there's someone who wants to see you. Hinami, don't be afraid. You can come in."

After Yoshimura said that, from the door, a head is seen watching before a young girl with short, straight, brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a butterfly coat and dress appears. "Umm..."

"Its okay Hinami." Said Kaneki that appears behind her. "Ms. Petra is a kind person. Don't be afraid." He said.

After that, Hinami brace herself to walk into the room and stand close to her bed.

Petra is smiled seeing the young girl act. "Its okay. You can sit here if you want to."

Although not give any response, Hinami then sit on her bed. "Umm... Ms... Rock... Are you already alright?"

Petra blush hearing Hinami calls her by her name meaning.

"Hinami. Her name is Ms. Petra, not rock. That's her name meaning." Kaneki corrected.

"So, its wrong?" Hinami asked.

Kaneki nodded, smiling.

Petra decided to throw away her embarrassment. "Its okay Hinami. I already alright now. Thanks for bring me to here while I unconscious." She said.

Hinami, seeing her response, finally managed a small smile. "You're... Welcome... Ms. Petra." She said disjointedly due to little afraid.

Yoshimura smiled seeing this. '_She's a kind girl. However, her eyes reflection...she's hating something that different from her races. Seems its more safe if she don't know anything about us Ghoul_.' He decided. "Now then Petra. I remember Ms. Ryouko, Hinamis mother told me that she found you on a ceiling not far from Anteiku. If I may know, how'd you end up here?"

However, Petra frowned hearing it. 'Did he trying to extract information from me?' She thought. She then look at Hinami. "Hinami. I want to talk alone with the manager. Kaneki, please escort her."

Kaneki understand what she meant. "Hinami, lets continue our studies."

"Okay, Big brother!" Hinami then raise up and following Kaneki. Before that, she turned to Petra. "I hope you can get well soon, Ms. Petra!"

Petra nodded at her, smiling.

After both Kaneki and Hinami leaves, Petra demeanor changed serious as she looks to Yoshimura intently.

However, before she can ask, Yoshimura speak first. "Girl, you're soldier aren't you? Those kind of eyes... I've seen it everywhere."

"You sure perceptive." Petra acknowledge him. "Then, I ask you now. Have you ever heard of Titans?"

Yoshimura shook his head. "No. I haven't heard of this Titan. Even around the world, there's no such creatures." He replied.

"Don't lie!" Petra then get up from her bed and point a fork from her bread plate to Yoshimura.

"I get nothing for lying to you." Yoshimura calmly replied.

After hearing that, Petra serious composure falls out, turn into a shocking face. She then had some tears from her eyes, before curling up and making a soft sob.

Yoshimura felt pity seeing her state. "You seeing your close friends die before you?"

Petra didn't answer. She just crying.

"Well, I will ask you if you already calm enough." Yoshimura then stand up and out from the room, leaving Petra to calm herself first.

* * *

After Petra already finishing out all of her tears, she calm herself for a few minutes, before ringing the small bell that was put by Kaneki on the table of her room. Not long after, Yoshimura is entering the room.

"Now then. I think you already calm down now?" He asked while walking entering the room.

Petra, who recognize his presence, slightly nod her head.

"I see." Yoshimura then sit on the chair. "Then, I ask you again, What can you explain about those Titan that you speak of earlier?"

Hearing his question make Petra gasp. What should she tell him? About those vile monsters? "...It..."

"It was what?"

"It's nothing! Nothing really!" She said. "I...just confused on that time, that's all!"

Yoshimura seeing that she's lying. However, he don't want to bring weight on her any longer. "I see. Then, I will not ask you more than that." Yoshimura said. "For your clothes, it was wet because of the rain. I'll lend you one of the clothes of my employer if you want to leave now."

"My...clothes?" Petra then realized now she was wearing a simple dress instead of her Survey Corps uniform.

"You shall thank Touka. She's the one that changed your clothes when you unconscious." Yoshimura said.

"That woman...I see." Petra tried to suppress her anger. '_That woman! How dare she call me a bitch! I'll make sure to pay her next time!_' "Please tell her my gratitude." She said with formal smile.

Yoshimura nodded, smiling. "You're a fine soldier. Its sad however, to see you weeping few hours earlier. Tell me, did you lose your friends before your eyes?"

Hearing his question make Petra mood turn into a sad frown. "... Yes... Two of them. Although... The other one... I don't know." She had some tears on her eyes.

"Then, why don't you stay here until your friends call you?" Yoshimura offered.

Petra feels the urge to ask more questions. But, now it seems she must accept his offer. After all, she had no knowledge of this place. And it seems, second chance truly existed. '_I don't know anything about this place. But, this people...are kind enough to take care of me_.' She thought. "Its not like my comrades will call me. All of them are dead anyway. But...your offer...I will rest on here for several days. Then I'll decide from then." She said with a smile.

Yoshimura smiled. "Lets go downstairs. I'll introduce you to the others."

* * *

The scene later changed to the main room of Anteiku. Yoshimura now escorting Petra, introducing her to the employee of Anteiku.

"I introduce you to the others." Yoshimura said. He then pointed to a man that has brown hair styled in a pompadour and a bulbous nose. He wearing a waiter uniform. "This is Enji Koma."

"Hello!" Enji said in his happy tone. "Its nice to meet a woman as beautiful as you." He then offer a handshake.

Petra flushed being called beautiful. "H-hello. Its nice to meet you, Mr. Enji." She then accept the handshake.

"Ha ha ha! No need to be shy." Enji said. "You can talk to me anytime you want. If I had time, I'll tell you about the 'Devil Ape'."

Petra a little flinched hearing the word Devil in it.

"Don't hear any of his word, Petra." Said a woman with long, dark hair with long, parted locks in the front. Her facial features shown she more older than Petra "He's like to joke that way to people. By the way, my name is Kaya Irimi. Its nice to meet you, Petra."

"Its nice to know you too, Ms. Irimi." Petra smiled.

Kaneki then walked forward. "You maybe already recognize me, but I'm Ken Kaneki." He then pointed to the large man that wearing a coat. He was leaning on the pillar of the room. "That large man is Mr. Yomo. He rarely talks, so..."

Yomo then look to Petra. He narrowed his eyes at her. _'Human. The eyes of those that truly hate us_.' He thought. He seeing those kind of eyes everywhere.

The eyes of Doves.

Petra feel a shiver run down her spine when Yomo stare at her. '_This man...I can sensing an aura that like Captain Levi._' She thought. '_I wonder...what he's doing now?_'

And the last is Touka who introduced herself. "My name is Touka. That's all you need to know." She said rudely.

Petra narrowed her eyes. '_Next time...I'll pay for those words._'

Touka stare at her. '_Like I allow human like you stay with us. If you find out about our identity, I'll be the first one to kill you._' She promised.

"You don't need to worry about Touka, Petra." Yoshimura assured her. "She's act like that if met with the new guest."

"So...she not usually seen new faces huh?" Petra said.

Yoshimura nodded. "Welcome to Anteiku, Petra. I hope you can do well in here as we watch each other as family."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**At last! I finally able to finish the first chapter! So, Petra ends up on Anteiku! Where are the others Levi Squad? Keep following the story to find out!**

**For the Aot characters, I planned the Levi Squad, and some of the others deceased AoT Characters that will end up in different faction on Tokyo Ghoul. I even planned to make some of them becoming one-eyed Ghoul.**

**For the timeline, this story takes place during the Episode 3 of Tokyo Ghoul Anime.**

**See you on the next update!**


End file.
